1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting fixtures, and, more particularly, to a decorative lighting frame designed to fit over an existing light fixture such as a bar-type lighting fixture typically found in bathrooms and adapted to support a decorative element or fabric on the exterior thereof so as to create a varied lighting effect, thereby enhancing the appearance of the lighting fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art fails to specifically address either the problem or the solution arrived upon by applicant.
Decorative lighting elements have long been known and used for enhancing the appearance of lighting frames. Many of these decorative lighting elements take the form of lampshades and the like which are affixed above or around a lighting element so as to shade or color the light. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,716, which issued to Chang on Mar. 15, 1988 for a xe2x80x9cCollapsible lamp-shade structurexe2x80x9ddiscloses a lamp-shade structure for a decorative lamp having inner and an outer lamp-shades, the inner lamp-shade including annular members and a flexible material stretched therebetween, while the outer lamp-shade is composed of a number of frame members which are abutted one upon another at their sides to assume a polygonal shade around the inner lamp-shade.
Another example of a decorative lampshade is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,566, which issued to Cohon on Oct. 16, 2001 for a xe2x80x9cRemovable lampshade drape,xe2x80x9d which discloses a drape mounted on a support which is mounted on a lampshade or lamp, which drape is suspended from extensions that extend from the exterior surface of the support. U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,912, which issued to Bendit on Jul. 2, 1996 for a xe2x80x9cClampshadexe2x80x9d discloses a lamp shade dressing kit that secures decorative material to a manufactured lamp shade in a non-destructive, visually non-obvious manner, permitting the subsequent removal or exchange of the material.
The prior art also includes a variety of devices that are designed to redirect or diffuse the light generated by a lighting frame. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,175, which issued to Cotton on Feb. 20, 1990 for a xe2x80x9cIllumination modulexe2x80x9d discloses an illumination module comprising a housing having one or more cavities, each containing a source of illumination, and a movable mask containing one or more apertures to configure and position the light as it leaves the housing through a window so that one or more segregated targets can be illuminated by means of the single mask positioning of the apertures relative to the open end of the individual cavities.
A diffuser apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,737, which issued to Szymanek on Jan. 2, 1990 for a xe2x80x9cQuick fit diffuser lens apparatus,xe2x80x9d which discloses a quick fit lens including a lens body having a transparent face wall and formed with a channel disposed in confronting relationship with respect thereto for sliding receipt of a planar diffuser light panel. Another example of a diffuser device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,665, which issued to Williams, et al. on Aug. 30, 1977 for a xe2x80x9cDiffuser attachment for a fluorescent lamp fixturexe2x80x9d and discloses a light diffuser attachment adapted for use with a self contained fluorescent lamp fixture, said attachment including beads laterally spaced apart from each other to define a flange or rim receiving channel therebetween which receives a diffuser receiving flange or rim of the fixture body cover therein.
Similar devices are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,904,121, which issued to Stetner on Apr. 18, 1933; U.S. Pat. No. 2,078,370, which issued to Corbett on Apr. 27, 1937; U.S. Pat. No. 1,440,301, which issued to Klein on Dec. 26, 1922; U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,466, which issued to Bryant on Apr. 2, 1946; U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,651, which issued to MacFadden on Feb. 16, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 1,786,787, which issued to Steinmeyer on Dec. 30, 1930; U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,138, which issued to Epstein on Oct. 19, 1943; U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,612, which issued to Johnston on Feb. 24, 1942; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,216, which issued to Lieberman on Apr. 3, 1956.
As will be appreciated, none of these prior patents even address the problem faced by applicant let alone offer the solution proposed herein.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a decorative lighting frame for covering and aesthetically enhancing an existing lighting fixture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a decorative frame that may be easily mounted to an existing lighting fixture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a decorative frame upon which may be interchangeably attached a variety of decorative elements.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a decorative frame that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a decorative frame that may be attached to a variety of fixtures of different shapes and sizes.
It is but another object of the present invention to provide such a decorative frame that is safe to mount to an existing lighting fixture.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide such a decorative frame that may be used to decorate lighting fixtures in both residential and commercial spaces.
To the accomplishments of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, comprises a rigid support structure composed of a plurality of elongated members that define a frame upon which may be mounted a variety of different decorative elements, including decorative fabrics, metal, glass and plastic, which elements may be configured in an ornamental pattern, such as a floral or abstract design. Other decorative elements, such as beading and fringe can also be added to the decorative elements to further enhance the aesthetic appeal. In addition to the means for attaching the decorative elements to the front of the frame, means for attaching the frame to a lighting fixture, such as a bar-type lighting fixture typically found in bathrooms, are also provided, said means being generally disposed on the rear of the frame. Examples of such means include clasps, clamps and even magnetic attachment devices. While in the preferred embodiment the shape of the decorative frame is generally rectangular, a variety of other shapes are similarly contemplated, such as arcuate, circular, toroidal, pyramidal or trapezoidal.